


I chose you

by Greatsage



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Happy, Heterosexual Character, Love, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sonami, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, community: otp_100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatsage/pseuds/Greatsage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora lives out his peaceful days on the Island with Riku and Namine. Yet, he's starting to think that something's wrong. When he sleeps he dreams of adventure and lost friends. New worlds and new challenges. But most disturbing of all. A different girl. When his entire reality is put into question, how will Sora handle it? What is the choice he made and will he have to live with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I chose you

The sand welcomes you into its dunes and shifting mounds; the warmth of the salty air shadowing you. It is your security blanket and you are home once more. You lie down taking full advantage of the hospitality.

You stare into the cascading sky as the sun sets slowly and gracefully, hesitating to close your eyes. You’ve been having strange dreams lately, ones you don’t quite understand.  
They’re full of adventure and amazingly vibrant worlds and so many wonderful people. You’re always on a quest to find your friends with these two weird looking guys sent by a king to find you. 

You have a powerful weapon called the keyblade and it’s used to slay these monstrous creatures called heartless. You don’t fully understand, but they destroy the other worlds engulfing them in darkness, much like they did your own. 

Armed with this weapon, you and the other two under order of the king, go off riding the worlds of their darkness. The most unusual part about it all is the fact that in the dreams, you’re also looking for a red haired girl about your age that is unrecognizable to you. What was her name again..

The island has finally taken you. Drifting in and out of consciousness your eyelids are met with a weight that you cannot have any hope of fighting.

Suddenly you’re with Donald and Goofy again. That was weird…for a second, you were back on the islands…Or so you thought. Maybe you were dreaming? You take a second to fully realize your surroundings. The gummiship’s interior is colorful and spacious. Turning around you notice Donald and goofy both giving you weird stares.

“Huh? What’s wrong guys?” You ask as you check your face for excess saliva. “W-Was I drooling? Is there something on my face? Come on tell me!”

“Oh it’s nothing Sora.” Goofy replies. “You…just seemed a little confused is all”  
You look at Goofy with a smile of reassurance. “No I..I think I dreamed that I was back on the Islands with Naminé and Riku.”

Donald looks at you with a puzzled expression sweeping his face. “Uhm, Sora. Who’s Naminé?” 

You give him a weird look. “What? Come on Donald! I know you haven’t met her yet, but I’ve been talking about her the entire time we’ve been together! I’m looking for my friends Riku and Kair- wait, no I meant Naminé. Huh. I wonder why I was about to say Kairi?”

Goofy and Donald exchange looks. “Well, because her name IS Kairi. You’ve been telling us since we met about your friends Riku and Kairi.” Goofy says.  
You sit in your navigator’s seat and begin to slump down. For some reason, you’re really unsure of your memories all of a sudden. Naminé. Sometimes it’s her you spend your laughs and good times with. Other times it’s the other girl.  
Kairi? I…was there another girl on the Islands? “Sora I think you’re just really tired.” Donald suggests. “Maybe you should go back to sleep before we head back to the coliseum?”

“Uh, yeah. Maybe you’re right!” You reply. “Wake me up when we get there! I can’t wait to show Hercules all the cool new moves I’ve got!” You grin and clench your fists before turning the chair backwards. Suddenly the ships interior is hazy and you find yourself fading. 

For a moment all that surrounds you is nothing. There is no sound, there is no quiet. There is no light, and there is no dark. It only lasts a moment before you can hear the sound of ocean waves and seagulls chirping. There’s something else, some kind of swishing sound in the sand. You can feel very lightly grains of sediment brush the hairs on your arm as they topple down, settling once again in a tight fit with the sand. 

You slowly open your eyes, preparing your sheltered retinas for the barrage of sensory signals. You wince and tighten your face, and blink as much as possible in an attempt to get them somewhat used to the sun again before you open them completely. After a small time, you feel your eyes can handle the full brightness of the sky.  
No way. You fell asleep on the beach again, you think to yourself as you rub your eyes to help the process. It’s already morning and the sun is at full mast in the clear sky. The clouds won’t be helping you out today. You sigh, and that sigh quickly turns into a yawn. It’s just too peaceful, how could you ever hope to wake up and actually do something?

You begin to close your eyes again before you suddenly notice a shadow staring down from above your head. The sun has made it pretty hard to see the face, but it also does a masterful job of highlighting her perfect pale blonde locks. You close your eyes once more then smile.


End file.
